Darius Bryant (Prime-A0)
Darius Bryant '''is a masked man who is infamous worldwide for his ability to administer vigilante justice. He has successfully hidden his true identity behind the persona known as '''Bloodhound for several years. As one of the most dangerous, feared, and respected "hacktivists" of the modern world, Darius primarily attacks and dismantles his targets digitally, in the situation that he cannot reach them personally. As Bloodhound, his the public has generally come to respect him and sing his praises as a person who exposes the darkest and most immoral acts which are tied to various people of note, an ambivalent force of punishing karma which mercilessly hunts down and administers the purest and most blind form of justice to all those who have done evil. Appearance General Appearance Nobody that exists knows the Bloodhounds true identity. He has successfully managed to conceal his facial features, race, background, citizenship and all other details as to his public identity. He is rarely ever actually seen in public, though there are several photographs and pictures of what is assumed to be him that have made it online, though due to his ability to play on the uncertainty in peoples hearts, his presence has never actually been confirmed in any of these photos, albeit, it is indeed him. Dressed In Costume Like all characters in the setting of Prime-A0, Darius can't exactly be considered a "superhero" due to the realism of the world, thus, causing him to lack any form of real hero costume at all. However, there is a very specific outfit which he is known for having become synonymous with during his time in activity. As the Bloodhound, darius goes out in public dressed completely in black from head to toe, wearing a pair of gloves which conceal his fingerprints, and a hoodie pulled over his head. His face is concealed by a halloween-themed black & white werewolf mask and he wears a lightweight yet highly utilitarian backpack which contains various vital pieces of weaponry & hacking equipment which is used to jack into various systems. Personality General Personality In world dominated by political warfare & social terrorism, Darius accomplishes the astonishing feat of remaining completely and utterly unbiased. His actions aren't motivated by any sort of political, moral, social, or religious agenda in the slightest, and he has proven that by taking down targets from all manner of different beliefs, countries, political standings, moral codes, ethnic backgrounds and more. He is said to work alone and is not affiliated with any existing group or party. As Bloodhound, Darius makes it clear that he does what he does solely to punish evil and expose acts of crime done by people of note. It doesn't matter the race, the religion, the political views, all that matters is that if one has done something immoral and believe themselves to have gotten away with it, it is generally accepted among the public that the Bloodhound will come for you. Though he is known to have no respect for the law or the authorities, by way of his continued acts of vigilante justice, Darius can't actually be considered somebody who is linked to a legitimate crime, he's just that good. He is known to manipulate and warp the law in various states and circumstances to work in his favor, and is incredibly good at playing semantic games which render him immune to punishment by law. Only the most minor infractions can be attributed to him. Relationships Notable Allies Notable Enemies Background Synopsis Abilities It is known to the general public that the Bloodhound is the single most dangerous and potent hacktivist force known to man. However, Darius is also an extremely dangerous man in person, being a master of various forms of close quarters combat and having received thorough training in the usage and operation of various dangerous combat tools such as knives and blunt force weapons, and has even become well-versed in the usage of a number of military weapons ranging from general firearms to highly dangerous, destructive explosive weapons and everything in between. Overall, he can be considered one of the most dangerous men in the Prime-A0 universe, not just in the context of being a hand to hand combatant, but as a presence on a global scale as a whole. General Abilities '''Parkour Mastery: '''In order to ensure and maximize his ability to escape from any kind of pursuer, Darius was thoroughly trained in the various highly effective and useful techniques of free running, which have raised his ability to scale objects and pass through urban environments to the highest possible degree. He is afforded a tremendous degree of physical agility thanks to the mastery he has over his own body, agility which makes him immensely difficult to track or keep up with by the standards of most who attempt to apprehend or catch him. Thanks to his mastery in the art of parkour, Darius is more than capable of scaling and overcoming most objects in his path, hsi agility allowing him to enter and leave even the most secure of buildings. '''Running Techniques: '''Another extremely valuable and effective series of athletic techniques which Darius was taught in order to make sure that he remains out of the grasp of anyone attempting to catch him. Darius is extremely well-versed in various forms of athletic, pro-league running, the kind which olympic athletes train in. Because of this, he is capable of running in ways and at speeds which typically eclipse those of most other men by rather huge gaps. He possesses the ability to run at significant speeds for extended periods of time, having been taught to conserve and pace his stamina in the same way as a superbowl footballer and a triathlete. He is also highly experienced in olympic sprinting techniques, allowing him to engage in particularly tremendous, sudden bursts of explosive speed and maintain running for a considerable while. His most explosive running speed comes about thanks to his relay racing training, which allows him, albeit with great effort, to tap into running speed so great that in most cases he can easily disappear in no more than a few seconds, right before the eyes of most pursuers even if they succeed in getting into exceedingly close range to him. '''Hacking Mastery: '''Bloodhounds most infamous characteristic in the eyes of the public is his ability to bypass and hack through even the toughest of digital defenses. He has bested a number of dangerous criminal hacking groups and organizations to the point of running circles around them and even completely shutting them down overnight. The skill which Darius possesses in hacking is such that it is largely considered to be his single most terrifying ability in the eyes of the public, his ability to dig up and expose dirty information on others being something which has lead him to do nothing short of ruin the lives of various people of note, all while completely covering his own tracks and making it completely and utterly impossible for him to ever be tracked down, his abilities in accessing and infiltrating sensitive and otherwise extremely guarded, safe sources of information and data being such that he can even get into various US government files and other sources of extremely classified information without ever being detected or noticed within the system at all. '''Immense Wealth: '''By way of his hacking abilities, Darius has managed to attain direct access to some of the worlds largest and most valuable bank accounts, appropriating the ownership data and funds as his own. This particular aspect of his being is not something which is public knowledge. He is something of a gentleman thief of the digital age, not only stealing for his own benefit but for the benefits of various disadvantaged people all across the world, and he only ever accesses the banking data of individuals whom he has determined to be dirty in some way or another. Due to the fact that money is power, Darius has quite literally become an extremely powerful man by way of his stolen wealth alone, having appropriated funds from terrorists, warlords, corrupt politicians, dirty aristocrats and more, to the point that he now sits comfortably on several hundred billion worth of expendable revenue, funds which fuel his various adventures of stealth hacking across the world. Martial Arts Skills '''Krav Maga: '''Darius is highly trained and masterful in the extremely effective style of Israeli martial arts used by various soldiers and servicemen across the world. Krav Maga is the system of combat for Darius to defend himself as well as disable his attackers as quickly as possible. It is an extremely cruel, brutal and effective combat technique which targets various weak spots on the bodies of his opponents which would otherwise be considered off limits even for the most effective styles of martial arts, allowing him to account for and defend himself against various lethal weapons such as blunt force objects, knives, and even a numbe of different lethal firearms thanks to the disarming techniques that exist within the style. Through this system of fighting techniques, which Darius has long mastered, he is quite easily capable of inflicting intense, potentially grievous injury to the bodies of his opponents as quickly and cleanly as possible, breaking their bones and inflicting severe injury to their weakest points, thus allowing him to severely wound and even kill many opponents at a time with his bare hands, should he be forced into a situation where he must go to the effort of actually fighting his way out of a legitimately dangerous situation. Military Training Possessions Weaponry Equipment Quotes Quotes By Darius Quotes About Darius Trivia Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Prime-A0 Category:Created by IronBlooded